Animaniacs- Teeny stories
by Ducklee6
Summary: A collection of little stories of animaniacs I made. Some are sadder, some happier, ETC. Enjoy!


**A collection of stories I made. Some are sadder, some are happier, ETC. Whenever I have a new one I'll make a new chapter. Thanks for reading! **

"Yakko! Wakko and Dot ran to their big brother, whom had collapsed on the sandy ground, his breathing shallow.

"It must've been the scorpion sting... He said he ate, but I didn't believe him... And I know we haven't eaten in a week, but... But not this!" Dot held Yakko's hand in her own.

"Dot... Is that you?" Yakko opened his eyes weakly to look at his little sister.

"Yeah. Wakko's here too." Wakko buried his face in Yakko's fur, warm tears running down his cheeks.

"We told you to eat! Why didn't you? Why?"

"You'll be better off without me... You'll have bigger meals. You might live to be found by someone... Who *cough* knows? I... I love you, sibs. You've been with me to the end, and just remember... Don't ever give up." Yakko's hand went limp in Dot's, and she let it fall to the ground. Yakko can't see any tears fall now, and a good thing, too. Dot collapsed on Yakko's chest and sobbed her little heart out. Wakko, who was already crying, went limp in shock and fell on top of his sister. For hours they sat, sobbing, fed by eachother's grief and Yakko's growing cold body. Then Dot got up, a cold, hard, nothingness in her eyes. She took a hard breath, and Wakko looked up, desperate grief in his eyes.

"And it all... Does it really matter?" Dot whispered.

"What? Whaddaya mean?" Wakko asked, clearing his mind best he could.

"Life... You live and you die. You touch a few people, yeah... But in the end, you can't make a big difference in this world. As Yakko said, we're just tiny little specks, about the size of Mickey Rooney. Our lives really don't make a difference, do they?" The look in Dot's eyes scared Wakko. They were filled with cold, hard, nothingness. It truly scared him.

"Uhhh... Dot? Are... Are you there?" To Wakko's horror, Dot replied, "The old Dot is gone. Frilly hope isn't the way for me. Wakko, I just realized the truth. I... I don't know what to do now. I'm sorry." Dot turned away from Wakko and started to walk away.

"No! Dot! I can't lose you too!" Wakko cried, reaching his hand out to his lost sister.

"Wha... WHAT? C'mon, is this really necessary?!" Yakko shouted, staring down at his sister and brother. He had no idea Dot would do this... He hoped she'd become stronger, but not like this... "Ugh! Aaaaaand, now Wakko won't be able to reach her either... I can't have both my sibs become heartless!" Yakko made a quick decision and swung his feet over the edge of his cloud. He jumped off and landed with a thump. "Now, just because I can..."

Dot walked in scilence. She heard Wakko call out to her, but she didn't care. This world is too cruel for joy, and love. Hope... Don't ever give up. Didn't Yakko say that? Well, he was delusional. Hope doesn't matter- noting mattered. Just then the wind ruffled Dot's fur, and the wind formed a whisper in her ears- "Hope does matter, Dot. You are the one who's delusional. Dontch'ya see?" Dot jumped at the sound. It almost sounded like... No, it couldn't be.

"Dot, don't be blind. Don't just survive, live! Relish in the life you have left." suddenly a painfully familiar figure formed in front of Dot- her dearest brother, Yakko.

"Y... Yakko? Is it really you?" Dot's voice quivered, which attracted Wakko. He looked over and saw Yakko's form.

"Yaaaaakkkkkkkooooooo!" Wakko ran toward his brother, and glomped him with a ginormous hug.

"It is you!" Dot cried with joy. The look in her eyes instantly cleared, and she hugged her brother as well. Yakko crouched down and returned the hug, when he saw a star in the night sky flash with annoyance, with the same syllables as 'Yakko! Come back here this instant! No unattended visits to the living world!' Yakko stood up and gently pushed his siblings away.

"Hey, guess what?" Yakko whispered. "I even get in trouble with the authorities in heaven too! Now, before someone has to come and escort me back to my cloud, I gotta say bye, hopefully for now. I love you guys, and... I sent someone to find you, but don't tell anyone, 'kay? Bye!" Yakko snapped his fingers and an escolator shot out from a cloud up above. He rode it up and then it was gone.

"Yakko... He's gone now, isn't he?" Wakko whispered.

"Yeah. Well, no. He's up there, on his cloud, watching over us." Dot replied.

"Well, I think my digestive system won't be happy if I don't get food soon, so let's go look." Wakko turned toward the desert moon and started to walk off. Dot scurried up to him.

"I love you, Wakko. And Yakko, too. I'll never forget that. And I'll never, ever give up hope."


End file.
